Sleeping Beauty
by JKNzeldatwilight9
Summary: The Hero Queen, Sophie visits Reaver and tells him she has sentenced him to death. But before he does, she tells him she has discovered a new land called Hyrule and the Twilight Realm. And its a good change for Albion she doesn't want him apart of. And he finally meets his match when he meets the Twilight Princess, Midna. I don't own anything in Fable or Legend of Zelda
1. Chapter 1: Sentenced to Death

It was stormy night in Albion, it rained hard almost flooding the lake in Millfields, but she made it through without trouble. She was soaked by the time she got to the door, of the manor of a man she never wished was dead or gone. She knocked on the door, and a short gingered hair man answered. He opened it to see the tall figure in the soaked black cloak. "Mastah Weavah will be seeings no one." She then pulled back her hood to reveal the queen. Berry was shocked, "Tell Reaver he will see his Queen now." Berry nodded and left towards the left where Reaver normally was most of the time. He opened the doors quickly and said. "Sorry to bother you Mastah, but the Queen is here and she demands to sees you now." Reaver turned from the chair, and thought, what the hell. "Alright send her in." Berry bowed and Berry went back to see the Queen already shaking the water off her dress. She handed her soaked cloak to Berry, who told her he'd have it dried as quickly as he could. But before he left he noticed something in the Queen's shadow. He felt that eyes were watching in for a moment or two.

He shook the feeling and went to the kitchen on the right. The Queen walked to the study, and opened the doors, she could see Reaver's hand out held with a drink in his hand. "Come my Queen sit, I'm honored to have royalty visit my home." The Queen walked over and sat in the opposite seat of Reaver, she sat and gave her best posture. Reaver took a quick sip of wine and asked. "Do what do I owe this special pleasure my queen?" He asked, the Queen sat up and said. "Reaver, I want you are sentenced to death, for your crimes against Albion" Reaver almost practically spit out his wine, he looked at the queen with anger. "Why my queen, would you have me killed, I make you more money then you could ever dream of." He said sitting at the edge of his chair, "I have new ways of making money, a lot more then you ever could. Change is occurring Reaver, and this change I do not want you apart of." "What change are you talking about?!" Reaver was angry and stood up, looking down at the queen in the chair. She did nothing, but made herself comfortable, she didn't seem scared at all. "Well if you must know, we've discovered two new lands Reaver. Known as Hyrule and the Twilight Realm, their beautiful lands Reaver. Full of peace and promise, their lands of the Elves."

Reaver was taken back, the lands of the elves? "There's no such thing as Elves." He said, she then made a face where it looked like she had just remembered something. "Oh yes not just the elves, but Gorons, Zoras, and Twilis. But Twilis are dark elves, but are a gentle and intelligent race. There are also the dragons, Ooccos, Yeti, and wood ling elves, along with the fairies." Reaver looked at the Queen as if she had gone completely insane. She has, he decided, that's why she's banishing him, she's seeing things. "Sophie you have gone insane, they only exist in fairytales." He said taking a big gulp of wine, Sophie sighed and said. "I thought you wouldn't believe me, so I came here with some special new friends. They are outside, but one friend I brought with me. Midna, can you come out please and show Reaver what he's dealing." All the sudden, Sophie's shadow, rose up in front of Reaver. He could see right through this dark shadow, and then the dark shadow turned into a person. Somewhat, she had black as night skin and as white as snow. Her small lips were purple and so were her eye lids. Her hair was organ and she was a few inches shorter than Reaver. She had maze like, green marks wrapping her legs and arms. She wore a crown piece above her forehead, and a long black cloak and skirt.

She opened her eyes and saw that they were organ on the outside, and red in her pupil. She was standing a few feet from him, she then spoke in a high pitched voice. "Come human, or I'm going to have to force you." True this women before him, was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his entire life. At first he thought no other could be more beautiful than him, but he was wrong, so very wrong. But he wasn't going to be pushed over by a women, and he wasn't leaving Albion. "Well my dear I don't know how you'll be able to do that." Reaver then whipped out his pistol and pointed it at her, shame, she was the most beautiful creature of them all. She didn't do anything, but put up her fingers and snapped them. And in a flash the gun was gone, poof, out of his hand.

Then the manor doors to the study swing open, and too large creatures stood. Along with a man, the man was blonde and wore a green tunic. He had a sword and metal shield on his back, he also had brown boots and garments. But he pointed a loaded bow at him, ready to fire the arrow. But the two creatures next to him stunned Reaver. "Reaver these are Gorons, they are practically made from rock. They are ten times stronger than you will ever be. And they could squash you like a bug." They started to walk towards him but as they did, the ground beneath them shook. Reaver backed up to the fireplace, putting his hand on the emergency lever. "Well dear Sophie, I would love to stay and wait for my sentence to death. But unfortunately, I have a date with Aurora, and Midna, such beautiful. Would have loved to no more about you." "Get him!" Sophie ordered, but when she said that Reaver pulled the lever. The place of which he was standing flipped open, and Reaver disappeared below the floor. Sophie ran to the spot she looked at Midna. Midna nodded, and warped into a shadow and went below the floor board to follow Reaver.

An hour later…

The Gorons, Sophie, and the man all stood waiting. "It's been a long time since, she went down there." One of the Gorons commented, the man turned to Sophie and said. "Maybe she got in fight with him." Sophie sighed still sitting in the chair. "Link, we have to make sure he's dead. I'm scared that if he discovered he's the leader of Gerudos were going to have problems. They're the biggest bands of thieves and even if Zelda tried she wouldn't convince to make an alliance with them. Its best that's he's dead and we keep trying with the current second hand. Nabroou the Third, she'll make a pack. But if Reaver comes into the picture, she has no choice. Then he'll try and take his factories back, or even take over Albion. And with his Half-Breeds along with the Balvirnes, and the Gerudos. He'd become too strong of a threat, he doesn't listen to anyone." Link then spoke.

"That won't happen even with all that power, you have Hyrule as a friend now. Three races against five. His three, verse our five. He would lose, but I understand the stories I heard from the people were terrible. Zelda won't have him anywhere near her people, or yours. But now that our countries including the Twilight Realm. We'd be sure to win, and don't worry we'll get him. His crimes are punishable by death. But then again you're right if he does discover it, considering he is the Pirate King. That's means the Bandit Queen will not be pleased, she try and kill Reaver and that will create war."

When Sophie said that she had a better idea then killing Reaver, they needed the right person to kill him. When she got up Midna re-appeared, and she looked tired. "Midna what happened?" Link asked, Midna took a breath and said. "I don't know, I was hot on his trail, but some dark, old Twili magic blocked me from him. And I was unable to follow him, I tried to track him, but it was if he vanished."

Sophie slammed her fist on the table, and screamed. "Damn it! I knew that bastard had something up his sleeve." She said, Midna then said. "I'm more concerned about the Twili Magic that blocked me from him. How could a human who didn't even believe in the Twilight Realm, have Twilight Magic?" Link looked and thought for a moment. "I don't know, but Sophie had an idea." They turned to Sophie and said then remembered. "Turns out were going to have to capture Reaver instead, he is the Pirate King. We need him alive and then have a public execution by someone who we can trust to run them. The rules of the Pirates are that the next person that kills the current king, becomes the next king. We have to find him though before he finds out about the Gerudos."


	2. Chapter 2: Hero Council

Two year later…

Sophie was in her room, she was in her silky white dress with golden lining. Rocking in a chair as she had placed her book on top of her large stomach. 7 months pregnant, as she read her husband, Shad came through the door. The intelligent Hylian, she meet him two years ago, and found he made her happy. Although he could not rule, so all the ruling was left to Sophie. He was as always, reading, he looked over to his wife and noticed her large belly. He walked over, and kneed rubbing her stomach. "So what do you think we should name our child?" He asked in his Hylian accent, she smiled and said. "Well I was thinking if it was a girl, we could name her Sparrow. It was my mother's name." She said, as her husband exaimed her. "Well I was thinking, if it was a boy Mike or Locke." She nodded and said. "I think those are wonderful names, Shad." Shad looked up and asked. "Yes?" She let her worry consume her these past couple of days, Shad saw this and said. "Don't worry honey, we'll find him and have him killed. He won't get you, me, Albion, or our baby." Sophie smiled, and Shad got up and kissed her.

Later she heard a knock on her door, Shad walked over and opened it. It was guard, he rushed in and said. "My lady, a number of Half-Breeds have attacked Silverpine Village." Sophie instantly went to worst case scerino. Shad walked back over to her and she grabbed his sleeve, and looked at him in fear. Now pregnant, what if Reaver killed her child, Shad? She couldn't let that happened, but she was out in the open, defenseless. "Shad, please call for Darbus, request that he send Gorons. Tell him in my state I cannot protect myself." Shad nodded, and then she turned to the guard. "Send men over there, and a Hylian wizard too. And send word to Zelda, and Midna. Tell them, he's back." The guard nodded and Shad, not daring to leave his wife. Stayed and locked the door after the guard, he turned to Sophie. She was scared, and he could tell and deep inside he was too.

In the Twilight Realm, Midna sat at the Twilight Throne in the Palace. She was reading over papers from her many nobles from other floating islands. When sudden a Twili messanger ran through the doors, as there was many people in the room turned to look. He was short little Twili, he wore a little messanger hat. He ran to the front of the throne bowed and Midna said. "You may rise." He rose, and he said. "Message from Queen Sophie of the Albion Realm." "What is it?" She asked, he took many breaths and she said. "He's back." Midna rose, and everyone in the throne room turned to look at her. "Send word to Queen Zelda and King Link, tell them the court meeting will be held in Albion in Millfields Manor." He nodded and ran out of the room, Midna then looked down at her people. She waved her hand high and said. "All of you return to your normal business, and someone prepare my bird." A Twili Guard came up and said. "Yes my lady." And after that, he warped out of the room.

Later the little Twili Messenger ran over to edge of the Palace Island, looking at a Twili bird, jumped on its back. And in the distance, he saw the Cloud of Light. As the giant Twili bird took off and headed to the Cloud of Light. As he flew through, a great wind past him. And his little body struggled to hold onto the bird. He sheltered his eyes from the Sunlight as it appeared, and there he saw over the beautiful land of Hyrule. And in a short distance saw the castle, as he flew down below him. Twilis, Albions, and Hylians were shopping in Castle town. Most there for trade, others there for jobs.

He flew to the landing that was right in front of the Hylian throne room. He landed his bird, and to the Royal Messanger, told him what his Princess told him. The Royal Messanger nodded, and the Twili turned around jumped back on his bird and flew away. The Royal Messanger, ran up into the throne room. Once more there were guards and nobles in the throne room and at the top. Were the King and Queen, the Messanger ran up. Link looked up and saw him coming, he gave him a motion to come. As Zelda tended to papers of her own. The Royal Messenger came up, and whispered in the King's ear. "The Queen of Albion and Ruler of the Twilight Realm. Are assembling that all the leaders of Hyrule, and their rulers go to Millfields Manor for a meeting. They say, he is back." Link nodded and turned to Zelda as she shuffled through papers he whispered in her the news. She looked at him and nodded, they both got up and Link said. "Prepare Epona and Wind, and transportation to Albion." The guards looked at him and said, "yes my king."

Later back in Albion, Sophie was in Millfields manor. Where the dining room use to be was now the meeting room. There was large round, polished, wooden table. And in the middle was the Combine Symbol of the Triforce, the Gulid Seal, and the Twili Crown Mark. There was a knock at the front door of the manor, Sophie and Shad ran down. And opened the door, behind it was Midna, Zelda, Link, a slightly older looking Prince Rails, Darbus, Nabroou the third, Page, Ben Flynn, Kalin, and Logan. They all walked in greeting each other in till they went upstairs to the meeting room. All of them stood in their proper place, and Sophie as host of the meeting said. "This council meeting is joined together today, by. Link and Zelda, King and Queen of Hyrule. Darbus, chief of the Gorons, Rails, Prince of the Zoras. Midna, princess of the Twilight. Page and Ben, leaders of the Albion Order. Nabroou the third, current chief of the Gerudo Tribe. Kalin, leader of Aurora, and my brother Logan, the Albion General. I have gather you all here today for one purpose."

All of them stared at her intensely, as Shad and her stood side by side in royal robes. She took a deep breath and said. "I have reason to believe, that Reaver, has returned." They all looked at her in shock, but Logan. "What reasons do you have?" Rails asked, Sophie then said. "Three days ago Silverpine was attacked by Half-Breeds, and all of us know they only answer to one person." Nabroou III, then spoke. "If my people find out he is alive and his title of the King of Theives, in our nature. We have no choice, but to follow him. We must rid him." All of them began to talk at once on how, the ways they should find him. But as they all were arguing, a sudden WHOOSH of Twili wind hit. Making everyone slience themselves and look at Midna.

"Listen, we can kill Reaver, but we have can't do it directly towards him. After that night two years ago, I was interested in the Twili Old Magic that blocked him from me. All these years I have researched Reaver, learned about his experiences with the old Hero of Bowerstone. Your mother Sophie, and in a history book I found. Reaver carried with him a dark talesmen, that he gave to her. He tried to trick her into to stealing her youth. She somehow escaped, but in it she said it was the Shadow Court. As I digged deeper in history of the Pirate King books of their history here in Albion. His connection with the Shadow Court made sense. Because, he still lives is because no one knows how to kill him. He is over 200 years old." They all looked at her in shock.

"Were dealing with an experienced immortal whom has seen wars, revolutions, and what else has ever happened in Albion. He's smart, fast, and the Hero of Skill. And has a connection with the Shadow Court, but theres another thing. As I tried to learn more into the Shadow Court, I…..I found this."

In the middle of the table, Midna tossed in a painting, and it landed in the middle. All the leaders from Hyrule gasped, the ones from Albion looked confused. Sophie looked at the painting of the Shadow Court, then she asked. "Yes, that is the Shadow Court, what of it?" Zelda then looked at Sophie and said.

"Long ago, when Hyrule was first created. It was land of peace, but then three powerful of Dark Magic. Went to take of the Sacerd Realm, where the Triforce was. The Fused Shadows is the power they used to take over the Scared Realm. Darkness took over Hyrule, but then the three light spirits of Hyrule. Sealed away that Dark Power, and not soon. The Dark wielders, were chased out of the Hyrule into another Realm. That is known as the Twilight Realm, " She then turned her hand for Midna to continue. She then said. "In the history of my Realm the eldest wielder had a child. That child was pure Twili, when the Twilight Mirror was used. It was where Hyrule sent their crimals. And soon they became part of the dark, but one day. The Dark Powered ones left, leaving their offspring in charge. The Dark One were my ansisters, and this painting matches the craving on Temple walls on the Twilight Ground. The Shadow Court you know, I believe is, the Dark Ones of Hyrule."

Sophie looked at Midna, and asked. "So what do we do? If Reaver is using Twili Magic can't you match that." "No, their magic is far more powerful then mine. I have only scratched the surface of the power within me. I can not hope to match them, but Reaver didn't use the Magic. The Shadow Court did, their protecting him. We can't touch him, and he can't die. We want Reaver dead, we talk to the Shadow Court. I may be able to somehow ask of them to kill him."

They all were slient, then Darbus said. "We cannot, if we so much as contact the Shadow Court, darker days then ever will come to all the lands. They will unleash an evil force that will burn every last bit of our lands to ground!" He said, Rails then cut in. "Darbus is right, the next the take hold of the Sacerd Realm. If they get ahold of the Triforce everything we know will begone, our people will suffer. More people like Reaver, maybe even worst will create deals with them. And they will gain hold of the goddesses above. And not even choosen heros will be able to stand against them." Page then spoke. "Prince Rails is right, even with the Power of the Hero's Gaulnets. They would take hold of the Spire, and with it they could open the Dark Realm. And Midna as you told me, the surface of the Twilight Realm has no been explore for thousands of years. You said it yourself, they are the true Twili Rulers. They created the Twilight Army. The most powerful and biggest army in all of the words. Even if every person, done to the last child fought. We could not hope to match their numbers, and Midna. The most powerful in their magic could not be able to stop them."

Then from across the table Link spoke. "I agree, not even the Light Spirits could have the power to suddue the Dark Ones. Even with the dragons help it would be a slim chance."

Then Kalin spoke. "The Crawler still roams Aurora, he would be a friend to the Shadow Court. And the Crawler Attack nearly destoried Albion. If these Dark Ones are as powerful as you are preposing, we stand no chance." Logan then spoke. "She is right, I think all of us in here wouldn't risk a war that we knew we couldn't win just to kill one man. Reaver is a threat, and he is dangerous. When I was King, his ideas were the only things that kept Albion afloat. But in time of peace his ideas are seen as dark crimes. I'd rather start a battle with a man whom, we could at least bind. Then start a full on war, that could destroy all of our lands."

Midna was stomped, she didn't know what to do. They all had a good point, but Logan's idea of binding Reaver, could just work. Quiet Shad then spoke up and said. "Yes, there may be a way to trap him, in my reading of the Twilight Realm in the Palace of Twilight's library. It descirbes, the way the heir to the throne could. It also says the Dark Ones deals, if an Immortality deal was made with them. He must give them a youth every 50 years he must saferice another youth. To maintain his own, now the catch is this. Immortals are forever alone, this aloneness has server emotional damage on them. Makes then violent, and sexualy active and from what you've told me Page. Reaver shows large signs of that, if we need to take down as smart of a man as Reaver. We need to hit him somewhere he won't ever bother to look." He took a breath and said. "His emotions, we give him a mate. We offer him something he couldn't refuse. In exchange for leaving these lands alone, we give an immortal mate.

"And if his defenses go down, we could learn the time and place. We could make him late on his next refill of youth. If he's late, the Shadow Court will be doing us a favor. They'll come for him, and kill him for us." The plan seemed full proof it just might work.

"But whom do we offer?" Ben asked, finally saying something. Then everyone was slient thinking of ways they could then Sophie perked her head up and said. "Midna."

They all looked at Sophie like she had gone crazy, Midna looked at her bewildered. "On the night we tried to kill Reaver ourselves. He called Midna beautiful, I know Reaver. He gets board easyily of women, but Midna on the other hand. Your stronger, faster, and you could sneak right past him if you wanted to. Lets give him something with sport, even if he tried to kill her he couldn't." They all thought about it, Midna was against the entire thing. Whom would watch over her people? She couldn't leave, she wouldn't let Reaver molest her body. "No, I can't do this, I can't leave my people." Zelda then said. "Your people will be fine Midna, I will watch them. But Sophie's right you're the best chance we've got." Midna looked at the council, then thought of her people. She's doing this for the Twilight Realm and her friends. She's doing this because it is her duty as a member of the Hero Council.

She looked up at everyone and said. "I accept."


End file.
